Loon
by Oddery
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been friends for a long time, the timing never being right for them to become romantic. But one night in the mountains makes them realize it's now or never. Rated for citrus. Beware. Becoming a two-fic. NOW EVEN MORE UPDATED.


**Loon**

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own it. Never will.

**QWERTY**

Kagome lay her head on her desk, trying to rub the headache out of her skull with her fingers. Pieces of her brown-black hair fell over her eyes, annoying her. She tucked them back in to her neat bun. She'd gone out last night for her birthday and this is all she had to show for it. She was pale and tired, and her stomach was not having any of it today. It took all her strength to get out of bed this morning-she had to look like she owned the place, and not like she was some rich party-animal princess. She had put on her nice red blouse today, tucked into her black pencil skirt that hugged the curves of her hips and thighs. She also wore her black tights with the backseam, and her suede black heels. She wanted to look good at the very least.

A knock on the door made the split in her cerebrum much wider, "Come in." She mumbled a few obscenities toward the knocker, most likely being Inuyasha, the advertising department head-who _most likely_ wanted to tease her about being drunk last night. She peeked at the opening door, seeing she was right. He was wearing a black suit, tailored to fit him extremely well-but he always insisted he wasn't really a suit kind of guy. Kagome was desperately trying not to look like she was gawking at him as she rested her head; and it probably wasn't all that difficult to do considering she looked hungover as hell.

"Good morning, boss!" Inuyasha said cheerfully, and _loudly_. He closed the door behind him and dragged an armchair from the opposite wall to her desk, plopping down in it. He had a leather messenger back with him, and he plopped that on the floor as well, _loudly_.

"Stop screaming at me," she groaned. She put her arms around her head to try and block him out.

"Don't be like that. You didn't see the present I got you." He held up a cup of coffee and a bottle of aspirin as she turned. Laying her head down on her left arm, the other in her lap, she smiled at him. He smiled back and handed them to her.

She sat up and popped the aspirin in her mouth and downed the whole cup of coffee; she looked over at him when she finished, somewhat relieved, "Thank-you."

Inuyasha was staring at her, amsued, "That was quite ladylike."

She waved her hand and took the lid off the cup, inspecting it for traces of coffee, "Oh, shut up."

"Now is that anyway to talk to someone who rescued you from a massive hangover?" he asked folding his arms.

Kagome just rolled her eyes, setting down the cup. She rested the side of her head on her hand, smiling at him, "It isn't gone quite _yet_, sir."

Inuyasha feigned offense, "Can you calm down the attitude enough to enjoy the presents I got you? I couldn't get to you last night, what with you dancing on the tables and whatnot," he smirked at her.

She flushed, laughing as she shook her head, "I was not dancing on tables..."

"You were, too," he teased, laughing.

"Ugh," she groaned, still smiling. She looked back at Inuyasha, "I thought the coffee and aspirin _were_ my presents, though."

He snorted, "No, I'm a much better friend than that." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. Kagome took it, curious. She broke the seal and took out the thick piece of paper inside. Kagome recognized the logo in the left-hand corner: it was a gift certificate for a full day of spa treatments for two at one of the most expensive and exclusive spas in Tokyo.

"Oh, wow," she gasped.

"I wanted to give you a birthday gift, but I also thought this as a congratulatory gift, too."

She looked up at him, "For what?"

"It's been a whole year since you started this company from scratch. The work has been long and hard for you; you deserve this, Kagome. You really do," Inuyasha said earnestly.

She hugged him, "Thank-you."

He smiled and squeezed her tightly for a moment and then broke away. "I thought you could take Sango, or something... But you know it takes forever to get an appointment there, you have to wait like six months."

Kagome sighed, "I know. That sucks, though. I was really hoping to do something fun for the three-day weekend I'm giving myself."

"I'm taking a few days off, too."

She smirked at him, "Really? Is that so? What if I –-Oh, I don't know-– give you mounds of paper work that you have to fill out, so much that you can't leave? I could be that kind of boss, you know. The bitchy kind."

He feigned a cold look, "You wouldn't-you mean, woman, you."

She laughed and he stood up, stretching a little. Kagome followed. They looked at each other for a moment, waiting for the other to say something. Inuyasha opened his mouth and then closed it, shaking his head. Kagome noticed that his face had reddened as he picked up his things.

When they got to the door, Kagome said, "Thank-you for the gift certificate. Really, that was very sweet of you." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

For a moment, Inuyasha looked taken aback; he composed himself quickly and said, "You're welcome, Kagome. Oh, wait." He reached into his bag, "Here's your other present. You'll need more coffee later, trust me. I've had my fair share of hangovers." He handed her an electric blue thermos, Kagome's favorite color.

She took it, "Thanks."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Inuyasha cleared his throat, expectantly. He pointed to his cheek, "I believe you owe me another for that."

Kagome grinned and briefly kissed his cheek again. He opened the door and then he turned, smiling, "Happy birthday, Kagome." Inuyasha left, and Kagome went back over to her desk, setting the thermos down. They'd met in college, but had only known each other through friends when they were at parties. But one evening Inuyasha had been there for her.

**QWERTY**

_She remembered it had been in the middle of nowhere, in a barn. There were dozens of cars outside and muffled techno music was muffled by the walls of the barn. Kagome didn't know anyone at this party, except for Eri, who was supposed to be her ride home. Eri had promised that the moment that the party became too much for Kagome they could leave, but Kagome was still uneasy._

_Inside, it was chaos. People were yelling, drinking, dancing, and acting absolutely barbaric. Kagome found a corner to sit in, not even daring to mingle. She was also poorly dressed, it seemed. She should have guessed, seeing Eri's all black attire, lipstick included. Kagome's white sundress stuck out at this party in the worst way. For nearly an hour, she sat there, just watching the uproar until she couldn't take it anymore. She found Eri sitting in the lap of some goth-punk guy-and from the looks of Eri, she was pretty drunk. _

_Kagome said, "I want to go."_

_And then Eri informed Kagome that she had no intention of leaving early and that Kagome could find her own way home for embarrassing her in front of the goth guy; it wouldn't have hurt Kagome so much if the guy hadn't offered some hateful words of his own._

_Kagome rushed out of the barn as she wiped the tears from her eyes, speeding through the many tangled rows of cars and stood at the side of the dirt road. This had to be the only house for miles. She looked down both ends of the road, her little white handbag hanging off her aloof fingertips. Wiping her cheek once more, she sighed._

"_You okay?" someone asked behind her; it was a man's voice. He sounded worried._

_Kagome turned, "Oh! Inuyasha!" She stood and threw her arms around his neck._

_He patted her awkwardly, "Um, hi."_

_She reddened and pulled away quickly, "Sorry. I'm just so happy to see someone I know."_

_He shrugged it off, and then looked back at her, concerned, "I saw Eri in there a minute ago. Aren't you friends with her?" He was wearing a grey shirt with a black jacket and dark blue jeans. He put his hands down into his pockets, trying to keep them warm._

_Kagome nodded, her voice still a little weak, "Yeah, she was supposed to be my ride tonight, but she's drunk and angry at me for wanting to leave early. The guy she found didn't seem too willing to help either from the advice he gave me." She straightened herself some more, trying not to look like she'd been crying._

_Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "What did he say?"_

"_What?" she asked, confused._

"_What did he say to you to make you upset?" He stepped closer to her. "Tell me, and I'll kick his fuckin' ass."_

_She smiled, "That's not really what I _need_ right now." She looked at him, a laugh in her voice, "Although that is very sweet."_

"_I try to be," he said with a half-smirk. "So what _do_ you need, Kagome?"_

_She looked behind her at the barn, and then back at Inuyasha, "You wanting to go to this party?"_

_Shaking his head, he said, "No, not really my scene."_

"_Nor mine," Kagome said with sure agreement. "Would you want to give me a ride back to school?"_

_He nodded, gesturing for her to walk with him, "You mind if we stop for food on the way, though? I'm starving."_

"_Ugh! Me, too!"_

_**()()()**_

_He stopped at a small restaurant after driving for a little while. He drove a red truck, and he seemed pretty proud of it. He kept talking it up as the rode, explaining each feature and how it was superior. Despite his slight overconfidence, he was still a gentleman and helped Kagome out of the car when they stopped, offering his hand with a dramatic bow._

_She took his hand and laughed, "Thank you, sir."_

"_Ever so welcome, milady," he said while grandly opening the restaurant's door for her._

_They were seated at a booth, going ahead and ordering their food with their drinks. Once the waiter left, Kagome looked at Inuyasha once more, "So why were you at that party? You said it wasn't your scene."_

_He shrugged, "Yeah, I'd just heard about it from a friend of mine. Didn't know it was gonna be like that. I just wanted to loosen up."_

"_Why's that?" she asked, playing with a straw in its wrapper._

"_I broke up with my girlfriend the other day," he said, sighing. "Let's just say it didn't end well, and I have no plans on going back to her."_

_Kagome was looking down, but nodded in agreement, "Been there."_

"_Is that why you were at the party? No offense, but you don't seem like the kind of girl that parties much." He leaned back in the booth, folding his arms._

"_And that's why I went," she said, smiling. "I wanted to get rid of the 'goody-goody' image I have, but apparently not everybody is capable of changing." She was still fiddling with the straw, not looking at him._

"_Well, a party like that doesn't do anybody any good. I can take you to parties with good people and, you know, that are actually fun and not a noisy mess." He leaned forward, admitting, "Well, those parties do turn into a noisy mess, but it's a fun noisy mess."_

_She looked up at him, grinning, "I'm sure I'd like that."_

"_And trust me," he said earnestly, "_everybody_ is capable of changing."_

_**()()()**_

_Their conversation never got boring or forced. Everything felt natural and real. Inuyasha was kind and charming, sometimes a little arrogant. But Kagome thought he was trying to be ironic. At least she hoped so. He'd paid for her meal and given her his jacket when they got outside. She wore it for the rest of the ride home. She didn't sleep, she didn't want to; he kept her laughing nearly the whole time._

_When they were finally at school and able to park, Kagome got out of the car to stretch. Her arms reached high above her, then she bent over to stretch her back. "Oh, wow… I didn't know how good stretching could feel."_

"_You should do it more," Inuyasha said, coming around the other side of the car. He leaned against the door, smiling at her. "You'd be surprised at how much better you'd feel."_

"_Yeah?" she said absently before straightening. "I really need to, I guess." Kagome smiled, "Thank you, for everything."_

_He shrugged, coming off the car, "Ah, it's no big deal. Thought I might get laid."_

_Kagome laughed out loud, taking off his jacket. "Well, you went to a good deal of trouble."_

"_We usually do." He stepped closer to her, giving her a half-smirk. "I'm kidding, though." After a moment he said, "Well, half."_

_Kagome laughed again. Placing the jacket in his arms, she said, "Ah, no offense, but I don't feel like being a rebound girl." She gave his hand a little squeeze._

_He sighed, nodding; but he continued to smile at her, "You sure I can't change your mind?"_

"_Pretty sure."_

"_I'm pretty good at girls, you know. You're missing out."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Haven't had any complaints."_

"_That's reassuring," she rolled her eyes, laughing softly._

"_I'm serious. You wouldn't feel like a 'goody-goody' after a night with me." He grinned._

_"Oh, dear," she laughed, flushing. Kagome just shook her head, rolling her eyes once more. And then she looked into his eyes for a long moment, "But you know, I should thank you for letting me use your jacket, for dinner, and for the ride." She leaned in close, moving up with the balls of her feet._

"_Thought you already did," he murmured with a sly grin. His arms moved around her waist, embracing her._

"_Then maybe I need to prove to you that I'm not a 'goody-goody.'" She kissed him, slowly but urgently, impressing him. He moaned softly into her mouth, taking her face in his hands. The jacket fell to the ground. His fingers moved into her hair, and he cupped the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. Kagome fought him for dominance, refusing to let him lead. Her hands moved over his strong chest, feeling the warmth of his muscles. She nipped at his bottom lip, slowly parting from him. She chewed her own swollen lip between her teeth, smiling._

"_Never said you were," Inuyasha said matter of factly, his eyes hazy. He was looking at her intently, still under the spell of her kiss._

"_**INUYASHA**__!"_

_The voice came from a distance, but Kagome could tell it was a girl. And she could tell she was angry. She looked to see her storming up to them, all the while glaring at Inuyasha._

"_Fuck, I'm sorry," he groaned while meeting the girl's eyes for a brief moment. He turned back to Kagome, "You'd better go."_

"_Yep," she said turning away from him._

_He held her arm, "Hey." She looked back at him. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"_

_Kagome smiled, "I won't."_

**QWERTY**

And she didn't. After that night, Inuyasha came by her dorm and explained what had happened, and then they became good friends. But any romantic element that might have been in their relationship had gone stale because of that night. It just never seemed like the right time for them to be together. Inuyasha had his breakup with his ex. And then a few weeks went by and Kagome's mother got sick, went to the hospital, and never came home. She poured herself into her studies then, spending hours and hours in her room working. It was during this period she came up with the business plan for her company, and she'd been building it ever since.

That wasn't to say that she never changed from who she'd been. Inuyasha did take her to the good parties, and she made a lot of good friends-he'd been by her side for a long time. Kagome knew that night she felt something real with Inuyasha. She couldn't act on her feelings now, being his boss. But they were mutual feelings, she felt. And she couldn't shake the thought of being with him. She always went back to that night, remembering how skilled his lips were, and how his hands felt on her. It made her heart pound, and he still did today with his charm and those damn sexy suits.

_I need a vacation, __**bad**__._

**QWERTY**

_I don't think you could have made a bigger ass of yourself in there!_ Inuyasha thought angrily to himself. He sank down in his desk chair, a hand on his forehead. He always made a complete ass of himself in front of her, and she always brushed it off with that Kagome-ish smile on her face. These feelings were as much exhilarating as they were terrifying. And he probably wouldn't have them if he hadn't seen her that night in college. He was sure that that was the night he'd fallen in love with her. He remembered the look in her bright, crystal blue eyes and how soft her pale skin looked, the taste of her lips. He knew she felt something, too: she flirted when he flirted, but a lot of women did that with him: he was a charming guy. But Inuyasha wanted one woman.

He loved it when Kagome wore red, and the tights she wore today had illicit fantasies rolling around his head. He'd wanted to set her up on her desk and run his hands up her legs, riding up her tight skirt and feeling the sexy line of the backseam on he tights. He swallowed hard.

_Man,_ he thought, _I need a vacation._

**QWERTY**

Kagome was glad to finally be out of work and into some relaxation. She'd rented a cabin for three days. The long drive up to the mountains was well worth it: the cabin was cozy, but not cluttered, and the view outside was beautiful. There was a lake right behind it with a dock. There were two other cabins on either side of her, both of them a little bigger than hers and-–so far–-had no one in them.

She went for a short walk around the area, smelling the trees and seeing nature. She walked down to the dock and put her feet in the water and smiled, it felt like bathwater-–which reminded her that she needed to take a bath the moment she got back. That was another thing about her cabin: it had a_ fabulous_ bathroom.

The climb back up to it though was quite strenuous. Kagome paused to clutch her side, panting. After a minute, she allowed herself to walk again. A little later, she got hot and tied her pink hoodie around her waist, exposing the thin, white tank top she had underneath. She crawled in her skin at the feel of sweat gathering on her, it soaked into her clothes. Kagome hated sweating.

Reaching the top of the hill and the back of the cabin, Kagome went inside and ran a bath, also noting that she had gained a neighbor while she was out. She went out the front door while waiting for the tub to fill up. Not wanting to be rude, Kagome decided to walk over and greet the other person who was untying something over the side of the truck bed, shirtless. Her jaw dropped when she got close enough to see who it was.

"Inuyasha?" she gasped.

His back tensed, and he turned, "Kagome?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. Her heart pounded, trying not to stare at him. _Oh, wow... I knew he was probably pretty fit, but... Wow..._

"I book this same cabin every year around this time. I like the quiet," he said shrugging. It was his turn to be curious, "So why are you here?"

Kagome smiled, "Couldn't get that damn spa to give me an appointment." She put her hands on her hips, "One of our investors owns the land here and gave me a deal for the weekend."

"Oh, okay," he said, shrugging again.

They stared at each other in silence for a while. Kagome, then noticing how gross she probably looked right now, said, "Um… I better go. I've got a bath running…"

"Right," was all he said. She walked off, leaving a very stressed Inuyasha.

He turned back to what he was doing, swallowing. What the sweat did to her clothes… He shivered. The amount of concentration it took to look into her eyes was monstrous. When he'd watched her walk away, he followed a drip of sweat that slid its way between her shoulder blades. He found himself wanting to pull her back towards him and slide his hand under her tank top and up her back, feeling her warm sweaty skin. He found himself wondering what her skin tasted like, what and where his tongue would taste. He walked inside his cabin, bag under his arm.

'_Oh, man,'_ he thought.

The fantasy escalated as he sat down, plopping the bag down in front of him. He could hear her cries, begging him and urging him. He stared out at the fireplace in front of him, and then closed his eyes, giving himself to the fantasy. He could feel her long legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him into her. He could feel her fingers digging into his back. Shaking his head away from further thoughts, he tried to distract himself with more chores. But the racy dreams continued to roll around his head, even as he slept that night.

_She pulled the ribbon from her hair, letting it fall down past her shoulders. He shook with the desire to run his hands all over her body. He pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Her scent bewitched his mind, and the look in her eyes awakened something instinctual inside him._

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep, unaware that he was groaning softly. The dreams always started out like this, him burning with arousal, and her staring at him like an innocent doe, trembling and wide-eyed. Kagome never had that look on her face, though. She had an uncanny talent for hiding her emotions, a talent that worried him. He wished that she would open up to him more, they _were_ friends after all. There were times when he was so sure that she was as lonely as he was, her eyes told him that.

_In a flash they were half naked: Kagome braless and in her panties, Inuyasha clad in a pair of jeans. Inuyasha's hands descended and placed themselves on her bottom, slipping beneath her panties. He massaged her there, squeezing and rubbing his thumbs all around._

_Then he would kiss her. Softly at first, but the desire he held for her possessed him, his tongue teasing hers as she kissed back shyly. He could feel her nipples harden, and one of his hands left her panties to grab a breast. He teased her hardened nipple as he kissed her, making Kagome gasp and arch her back. He leaned forward to put them both on the bed, Kagome's back slowly sinking into the mattress._

_Inuyasha's hands roamed all over her body. He slowly took off her panties. As soon as they were completely off, Inuyasha spread her legs apart with his palms. He slipped off his last piece of clothing, revealing his erection. Getting on the bed again, he moved up Kagome's body. He slowly moved his hips forward, looking at her with dark, lustful eyes…_

Inuyasha snapped awake. "Fuck!" he cursed quietly.

He rolled over and rubbed his face with his hands; then he looked over at the clock. _4:45 a.m. … Damn, _he thought. He took his hands off his face and stared at the wall, only to find that he'd also become fairly excited by the dream. "Fuck!" he said again, a little louder this time. He scowled at the tent in his sheets.

He tried the obvious method of getting rid of it, but that made it worse. He tried thinking of the ugliest thing he could think of, and again it failed. And then he thought of the lake, and how cold the water must be at this hour and in this season.

So then, he got dressed and set off, determined to save himself from some embarrassment.

**QWERTY**

Kagome woke, refreshed and a little groggy. It was still early, about five in the morning. She started some coffee in the kitchen and waited outside on the front porch until she heard the bell that told her the coffee was finished. She walked back inside and poured herself a cup of the hot liquid. She moved over the back window and looked out at the lake. Someone appeared to be swimming laps in it. Getting a closer look, Kagome saw that it was Inuyasha. _Well, who else? _she thought, _We're the only two here._

She watched him for a while. Sometimes he'd swim so far out that she could barely make him out. He swam very well, like he'd been doing it for a long time. She remembered that he'd been on the swim team in college.

_I don't think it was a __real__ team… like a club team, that's what I think it was,_ she thought absently.

Inuyasha swam towards the ladder on the side of the dock… he started to climb it.

_He's NAKED!_

She tried to look away, she _really_ did, but her girlish curiosity got the best of her.

Inuyasha grabbed a towel and dried his face off. Then he did his arms and chest. Kagome was practically on the countertop now, getting closer to the window. All she had was a view of his back and well-sculpted ass. And then he turned, drying his face again with the towel, giving Kagome a head-on view of himself…

"Oh, my _God_," Kagome whispered. She saw him start to take the towel off his face and-–in an attempt to try and hide herself–-panicked and fell off the counter. As she recovered, she thought again of what she'd seen. "Oh, my God," she said again. She leaned her back against the counters as she sat on the floor, realizing that right now, this moment, the timing was right.

**QWERTY**

Inuyasha was relaxing on the couch with a beer, watching a movie when he heard a knock on the door. He knew who it was. Pausing the movie, he took a deep breath and got up. He walked over and opened the door.

Kagome smiled at him in the doorway, "I could use some company."

He smirked at her and leaned against the frame, "And inviting yourself over to my place is your solution for that problem?"

She shrugged, "We could go over to my place if you want. It doesn't really matter to me."

He held up his hands, "Alright, fine. C'mon in."

She stepped past him and stood in the middle of the room, looking around curiously.

"You want something to drink?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

"Do you have any wine?"

**QWERTY**

A while later, both sat on the floor in front of the couch, nearly two bottles of wine gone and two plates cleaned of cake.

They sat quietly, having finished the movie they were watching; evening had also fallen: crickets were chirruping and moonlight kissed the water outside ever so slightly. All that was left to entertain them was a blazing fire. They sat close together, their thighs barely touching. They would occasionally look at each other, and smile.

"I told you that spa was impossible," he said finally. "You wouldn't be so bored."

Kagome leaned her head back on the couch cushion, smiling at him, "I'm not bored." She sighed, "It would have been nice to have at least gotten a foot rub, though."

They both sat there for a long time, just thinking and staring into the flames. Then Inuyasha stood up, getting an idea. He told Kagome to wait there, and then he retrieved a washtub from the laundry room. He put a kettle of water on the stove to heat and waited. When it was done, he poured the water into the washtub and put another kettle on. He repeated this process until the tub was nearly full. After that, he got some epsom salt to put in the water.

Kagome watched him with confusion. What was he up to?

Inuyasha pulled a chair out of the dining table and set it at the front of the table, facing out. He set the washtub in front of it. Then, he got a towel and some lotion from the bathroom. "Okay, come here."

Standing and placing her glass on the table, Kagome said, "What's this?"

"Your spa treatment," he said, smiling.

She gave him an odd look before shrugging with a smile, "Alright."

**QWERTY**

"Mm," Kagome murmured as Inuyasha rubbed the lotion on her feet and calves. The soak had been nice: the water was warm and the salts softened her feet. But Inuyasha's hands were even better. They were large and calloused, and they nearly covered her tiny feet as he massaged the lotion into her.

Inuyasha was having a hard time sticking to just her feet and calves. He would be more than happy to rub the lotion on her thighs, back, and breasts. He mentally sighed, trying to make the best of this and enjoy the noises she made as he _**only**_ touched the bottom parts of her legs.

Kagome struggled with not making a move. The tension in the room weighed down on her. She could sense that he felt it, too. She wanted this, she really did. But it had to happen tonight, or it wouldn't happen at all. She thought this as his rubs slowed, then stopped. He looked up at her with an unreadable expression. She ran her fingers through his bangs and he closed his eyes.

When he opened them, Kagome said two words: "Don't stop."

Kagome quickly found herself on the end of the table, struggling to get her sweater off. Inuyasha had taken his shirt off and thrown it in some random direction, so he helped Kagome. When their chests were bare, Inuyasha kissed her. He took her head in his hands and his tongue delved into her mouth. She tasted even better than he remembered.

Kagome brought her arms around his back, wanting him closer to her. Her legs wrapped around him as well, and she could now feel all of the warm skin exposed to her. But his lips were what she was concentrating on; they were so talented.

He ran his fingers through her hair, loving the exotic scents of her shampoo. He broke the kiss, only to continue with her neck and breasts. He leaned into her, making her lean back onto the table. He took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue teasing it.

"Oh!" Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha."

He went lower, unbuttoning her jeans. He looked up at her as he pulled the zipper down, she didn't say anything. He gripped the waistband and also her panties underneath, with a quirked eyebrow, as if to say, _"Are you sure?"_ Kagome nodded, sitting up on her elbows to help him take them off. When she lifted her hips, the pants came off within a second, and Inuyasha was back on top of her in an instant. He still went lower.

"A-Aren't you going to…?" she inquired shyly.

He shook his head as he nuzzled down her stomach. He paused at her most private area, smirking up at her, "Not yet." Then his head moved quickly between her legs before she had a say in the matter.

**QWERTY**

His tongue and lips worked swiftly, so much that Kagome could barely control herself. She shook violently as she got close, digging her fingers into his scalp. Her heels pressed down on the table, her hips were pulled flush to his face, and her back arched. She tossed her head from side to side.

"_Yes! Oh, yes!_" she cried. "_Inuyasha!_"

Inuyasha's tongue sped up, surprising Kagome, who was unaware he'd been slacking. His cock was painfully hard at the noises she made. The smell and taste of her sex made his whole body pulse with desire. He started lapping at her hungrily, plunging his fingers into her, feeling for that sensitive spot inside. She cried out his name when he found it; it wasn't long until she came.

"_**Inuyasha!**_"

She _exploded_. Her hips bucked and all she could do was pant loudly, she had no voice left. Her body shook and twitched. After nearly a minute, the pleasure slowed and Kagome could speak again. She could feel Inuyasha trying to discreetly wipe his mouth on his forearm. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through his bangs. She smiled.

He crawled up her body once again and kissed her softly. She touched his face, suddenly struck by the fact that she wasn't yet satisfied: she wanted _him_. A burning desire rose inside Kagome and she wrapped her legs around him once again.

"Make love to me," she said.

**QWERTY**

They moved to the bedroom, deciding they'd be more comfortable. His thrusts were slow, but urgent. He said her name quietly, as if it were a prayer. Kagome moved her hips in time with him. His breath even gave her pleasure, just the feel of it on her skin.

The second orgasm snuck up on her, and she squirmed and dug her nails into his back. Her thighs squeezed him, and she shook again with pleasure, writhing beneath him. Inuyasha groaned at the feel of her clamping down on his cock and he began to thrust faster, feeling his own release coming. He collapsed on his forearms, not wanting to crush Kagome with his weight. She pulled him to her, wanting to feel even closer to him. Her hips pushed against his as he thrust at a maddening pace. Kagome started getting close again, she could feel it building. Nothing filled the room but heat and sounds of bliss that were beginning to get closer and closer together. He clenched his teeth, his cock twitching madly inside her, "_Yesss…_"

Kagome spread her legs wide, preparing for what was to come, "Oh… _oh…_"

When it happened, they couldn't speak. Their voices pressed against their throats, but nothing came out. The sheer power of their simultaneous release made them numb for a few seconds. A few seconds later, their voices came back, but only in short, breathy moans. Kagome's fingers clawed down Inuyasha's back, and he growled at the feel of it. She had covered him in wetness, and he filled her with his seed. They both trembled as they truly felt the release, still not able to form coherent speech.

They finished and Inuyasha rolled off of her, pulling himself out of her gently. He closed his eyes, putting a hand to his forehead, "Oh, my God." He smiled to himself

Kagome nodded, taking his hand, "Yeah." She was breathless, still feeling a faint flutter of her orgasm.

"So, where do we go from here?" he asked, still panting, but saying it seriously.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over at him, only to find him looking at her with a worried expression. She smiled at him, touching his face with her other hand, "Sleep. We go to sleep." She rolled to face him, giving the hand she held a little kiss.

He rolled over to her, kissing her softly, "One more thing."

She looked up at him, "Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiled at him genuinely, "I love you, too."

Relieved, he kissed her again, and then he laid her so that he was spooning her. He threw the covers over them.

"Of course," he said slowly, "you realize that I'm going to have to quit now, if we want to be together."

"I know," she said sleepily. "I'll miss you at work, though. But only if you don't go to work with one of my competitors."

"No problem," he said, smirking into her shoulder.

It was the best two-weeks' notice he'd ever given, and a deal he was more than happy to take.

**The End**

_Keep it real,_

_Oddery_


End file.
